


堕落嘉年华#1

by Amy890752



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy890752/pseuds/Amy890752
Summary: -------------------------------------------*BG向非纯爱*Hacker为恶魔设，堕落嘉年华的世界观*性爱描写露骨-------------------------------------------
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	堕落嘉年华#1

从薄本的廉价小说到精装的色情文学，那些读毕的文物在脚边堆砌成了小山－

一日三餐的朗诵时间，在这华丽殿堂内环绕的淫声浪语，恶魔的确好好的和天使"玩了一会"，  
对方双臂垂下了无生气，面色惨淡却还是隐忍着的神情，Hacker感到有些腻味。

经过数日，被钉在木板上的翅膀伤口已干涸、羽翼上是剥落的血块，  
如果想要Hacker可以拔掉天使几片指甲、毒哑他的喉咙，但这都不够有趣－

堕落...... 你为何不堕落呢？

Hacker掐住了天使白净的脸蛋，尖锐的指甲在肌肤上留下红痕，  
对方连回击的余力都已丧失，些许的冷汗从额头流下，只能任由恶魔肆意拍着脸颊。

「也罢，你看起来没什么文学素养啊－」  
Hacker将手抽离后转身，随侧的修女立即上前询问。

「大人？ 您这几日都待在这里，不如外出转换心情吧－」

问话同时亲昵勾上Hacker的臂膀，而说到"待在这里"对囚禁的天使露骨的表现嫌恶，  
『宽容』对于天使独占自己主人的时间十分不满，即便Hacker并没把时间分给她的安排。

作为应对，Hacker还是用手掌抚过修女的侧脸，在充满爱恋和幸福的凝视下，于唇瓣落下亲吻，宽容几乎攀上了他的肩膀，  
被搂着腰际、两唇贴合间漏出了点娇喘...... 那暧昧混浊的音节让天使抽搐了一下。

「嗯、嗯......」

随着舌头的滑入交缠，甜腻的气音也变得急促了些，宽容白皙的长腿从裙襬的开衩撩起，手掌探进了主人的皮衣内、  
在腹肌上游移，贪婪索取更多的接触－甚至难耐的磨擦起大腿。

「...... 宽容。 」「是的。 」  
对于Hacker的轻唤，宽容甜腻的尾音上扬，倚靠着恶魔胸口仰头凝望，  
红着脸、喜形于色，她准备转换场所了。

「...... 传唤慷慨，让她跟妳交接。 」

Hacker轻抹她唇边的银丝，修女脸上的笑容瞬间凝结、彷佛吞了颗苦药。

-

「...... 你胆敢用淫乱行为玷污我的双目！ 」

经过方才主仆相拥的亲热，天使似乎受了不小的刺激、奋力窜动身子，无奈被钉死的翅膀还有手脚的鐐銬 ，  
只增添了身体上的痛楚，愈合的伤口再度撕裂染红了羽根。

「淫乱？ 赐予人类嘴唇的不是你们老大吗？ 」  
「住口！ 你胆敢污蔑......！ 」

Hacker对于身后的怒吼充耳不闻，像只听见自己脑内响应的爵士乐调子，  
摇摆踩踏着节拍，哼着、慢条斯理解开腰间的皮带。

「你要－」

啪！

火辣的抽击甩歪了天使的脸，皮带上的铁扣环鞭笞下了青紫的瘀痕，  
吃痛让天使把话吞了回去、狠抽口气，随后腹部又是一道麻烫灼痛的鞭击。

「让你少说点话啊。 」

勒紧了手上的皮带，紧绷在手腕上凸显起伏的脉络、无言控诉着暴力，  
Hacker像是察觉甚么好笑的事物，从尖锐的齿缝间蹦出一声轻笑，大概是觉得这场面很滑稽吧。

恶魔和天使的痛苦嘶声陷入了对峙，随后大殿的门被轻声推开，鞋跟触地的轻脆声响从背后响起、步步接近－

「大人－」

奶油色的长发垂肩，秀丽的五官配戴着金丝眼镜，笑容充满慈爱，她微微頷首并向Hacker鞠躬，修女服因为丰满的体态有些紧绷，却带有成熟的韵味。

「慷慨前来会面您了。 」

慷慨抬头，手中握有皮带的Hacker和被监禁的天使，她丝毫不在意的样子，  
专心一意的凝视自己的主人，神情温和。

「...... 知道為何叫妳来吗？ 」

Hacker将手中的皮带扔上沙发，又将椅背往后挪动了些并坐回去、侧头看向修女。

「不清楚，但肯定是只有我能办到的事...... 因为我是如此被大人信任和爱着。 」  
「是呀，慷慨是愿意为我奉献一切的好女孩。 」

天使发愣的看着邪恶主仆进行对话，然而更错愕的昰恶魔接下来的指令－

「...... 把衣服脱了。 」

一字一句不容许拒绝，轻柔音调却好似对奴仆的爱语。

慷慨的笑容丝毫没变，面对着房内的天使缓缓拉起裙襬，丰腴的大腿上是蕾丝的白色吊带，  
花边的绑带内裤夹在大腿间的肉缝、轻薄的布料包裹不住胸前的春光，丝毫没有神职人员的清纯形象，  
随着长袍的掀起挣脱束缚，白嫩的魅肉暴露在空气里，显得十分妖艳。

「你，你想让她做什么！ 」

天使惊恐的摇晃着鐐銬 ，但不管是恶魔还是修女都不予理会，  
被褪下的修女服落在了脚边，慷慨身上仅剩少许的布料，双腿磨擦、皮肤起了层薄汗甚至有些泛红，  
与其说是害羞不如说是兴奋。

「大人？ 」  
「还要喔...... 全部都脱掉。 」

天使的喝斥声在殿堂内回荡，然而谁都没有停止，  
慷慨脸色泛红、伸手解开了背后的鉤扣－

饱满的浑圆弹出在两人的视野里，粉嫩的乳首因为兴奋突起，那样柔软却无法掌握的美好胸型、抵抗着重力，因为布料搔刮的碰触使慷慨低吟了一声，  
掉落脚边的内衣，手部往腰侧抚摸、解开了内裤的系绳，腿间的肉缝， 还有前端的修剪过的耻毛一览无遗。

殿堂内被囚禁的天使，坐着观赏的恶魔，还有浸淫在两人视线里的魅色肉体。

「觉得污秽的话不看不就好了，妳说呢慷慨？ 」

Hacker向身旁伸出了手，慷慨则轻轻搭上、并绕过沙发的扶手委身进去、坐上恶魔的大腿，男性的躯体接纳了柔软的臀部，  
背部则靠上厚实的胸膛，她轻哼着向身后的主人索吻。

「是的、因为、嗯，我就是如此、污秽淫乱的女人......」

主仆的舌头彼此交缠，混杂着湿润的气音，Hacker一手环绕着慷慨的腰部、  
一手向胸前的柔软探去，顺着弧度找到挺立的乳首、略施小力揉捏，一手无法掌握的大小，  
滑腻的软肉陷进了指缝，变硬的敏感被夹着，让慷慨舒服的缩了缩大腿。

「无耻！ 身为人类就放任自己堕落了吗！ 」

对于天使的怒吼，Hacker艳丽的眼眸瞇了瞇，勾起嘴角响应于慷慨对自己舌尖的索求－

「啊......」

之后身子往后倾了些，顺势将慷慨的臀部抱了起来，撑开大腿，接触空气的冷意、  
被视奸让慷慨有种难言的舒适羞耻感，而被主人抱着让她觉得害羞也高兴，只能头依靠着，  
并用手指稍稍遮挡住蜜肉。

「告诉他慷慨...... 妳为甚么会成为我的人呢？ 」

啊、我可爱的、可爱的花朵－

Hacker向怀中的女人耳畔低语，轻轻吹气，并怂恿着她做些会让大家都舒服的事情，  
密部显得有些湿润，慷慨用手指轻挑的磨擦着阴蒂，被爱液弄湿的指尖有着淫秽的光泽。

「是的...... 因为无数次被男人抛弃、利用，也无法生下孩子，再、也无法成为母亲的我－」

纤细的手指滑入了腔内，虽然舒适却无法满足，一边达成Hacker的要求，  
一边用恍惚眼神渴求的慷慨，Hacker作为响应将手掌覆盖上了她敞开的股间。

「继续......」

像是引导孩子，恶魔说道将中指朝着慷慨湿润的腔口磨擦，深入，与女性不同的粗糙指节马上让对方挺起腰板，  
些许的水声和黏膜的肉音从女性的腿间传来，在垫堂内格外清晰，即使闭上双眼天使却无法不听。

「是的、再也无法爱人的、我，啊，是大人给了我...... 希望。 」

为了让她能继续说下去的嘉许，Hacker的手指一前一后的在壁肉的皱褶搔刮着，  
慷慨伴着呻吟咬起了手指，即使如此也不会停下，甚至感觉到爱液从股间滑落。

「这、这也是为了，为了无法出生、的宝宝们－」

迷蒙恍惚、慷慨用手拖起了自己的胸，玩弄着乳首，沉浸在这股肉欲里扭着腰，  
甚至不管天使正在旁听，即使Hacker松手她也自主的抬起大腿，勾住了扶手的边缘。

舒适的要去了。

在蜜穴里磨擦舒适引发了痉挛，慷慨紧揪着皮衣的袖子，震颤同时紧贴着背后的恶魔，  
那轻喘着伸出的粉舌被Hacker轻轻含上、吸允着，感受被爱抚般的知觉，她腿间似乎泄出了什么，  
太过舒适甚至无法控制。

「这就是妳堕落的借口吗....... 下贱的东西，竟然与恶魔苟且......」  
「是呀，但那就是现实。 」

Hacker搂着怀中的慷慨，她还没从高潮的余韵中回神，只能倚靠着胸膛，有些迷糊的盯着开口的恶魔。

「大人......？ 」

Hacker瞪着发话的天使，勾起嘴角、舔拭自己被爱液沾湿的手指，像是连对方同视线也一同侵犯的狂妄，  
一个亵渎的邀约，并缓缓将裤头的拉链拉下。

「正因为是如此脆弱、惹人怜爱的花朵，得不到救赎，才会被恶魔蛊惑呢。 」  
「不是的，不是的大人...... 我是凭自己的意志爱着您的，请不要、不要说出那种话......」

勃起的阴茎从裤档开口弹出，紧绷的筋肉划过了泛着水色的臀部，正好抵住湿漉不堪的腔口，  
然而没能进入只是轻轻贴合、在耻肉边缘磨擦，慷慨的语气悲伤带着些的哭腔，  
看着在自己腿间游移的性器，一边扶着恶魔的双臂，转头确认。

大人？ 大人......

「...... 没事，我是需要妳的。 」

Hacker口出与行为不同的亲昵安抚，稍微将大腿往上顶了顶，一手环抱着女性的腰际、  
另一手探往慷慨的股间，将耻毛下的蜜肉轻柔的拨开－

如果天使张眼，必定能瞧见如此暴露的姿态，肉壁的粉色兴奋的颤动，  
难耐的、焦急的想吞入更多的宠爱，女性完全向恶魔献上了自己。

「...... 啊啊，大人。 」

慷慨被安抚下来的瞬间，Hacker肉棒向上挺进，充分湿润的蜜肉毫不费力吞进了根部，  
被龟头刺激的慷慨甚至自主撑起了腿，开脚蹲着，顺着阴茎的弧度动起身子。

「但天使还是很生气呢－妳认为呢？ 」

即使无法瞧见体内的性器，肉壁紧贴着依然能感受它的形体，  
筋肉的脉络随着每次的顶撞深入变得清晰，前端刺激着非常舒适、很难应声，  
但为了响应这份宠爱慷慨还是喘气着，混杂着呻吟低哼的开口。

「一定是、因为、啊啊......」「...... 因为？ 」

跨下的抽送因为那不成句的回复，轻笑着用力顶撞了几下，  
被搂住的慷慨只能泪眼婆娑的轻咬着手指，身后恶魔的一手转换了位置、沿着腿间摸去，  
手指抚上女性湿润肉瓣间、因欲情胀大的阴蒂，自主律动让光是碰触都成了很好的搓揉，  
阴道内和外部的共同爱抚，让慷慨在分神的瞬间又迎上了绝顶－

「因为、无法加、加入我们......」

欢愉的震颤让慷慨收紧了臀部、抽蓄的阴茎弹出腔口沾黏着淫丝，甩出了一些液体，  
她随即又恍惚的把它压了回去，一丝一毫都不愿分离，紧密的链接、腰软瘫坐了下去。

「...... 所以，妳也想跟天使做吗？ 想要分享妳的爱吗？ 」

那并非谴责，吐出的话语带着笑意。

内壁紧咬着，坐下去的瞬间连最舒适的部分都被顶撞，慷慨撑不起腰板只能颤抖、  
揪着恶魔的袖子，些許的唾液从粉色的唇瓣流下，迷蒙哀伤却又淫乱的神色渴求着让Hacker露出笑容，  
他轻轻地拥抱住怀里的女性，吻上蒙上汗水的背脊、伸出舌头舔拭，牙尖撩过皮肤带来了刺激。

「...... 这里喜欢吗？ 」

恶魔有些粗暴地抓起慷慨的胸部，掐着乳首，股间向上抽插了起来－

「喜、喜欢......」

雪白的胸型因为震动起伏，每次乳尖被玩弄包覆着筋肉的肉壁就一阵收缩、夹紧双腿，  
臀肉和皮裤撞击的肉音阵阵拍击，慷慨要抓住沙发的扶手才不会被顶起。

「这里呢？ 这里也喜欢吗？ 」

捏拉着胸前变的硬热的前端，Hacker肆意玩弄、同时吻着颈项，  
体内的抽插更加深入、搅动突进，对着舒适点奋力冲刺－他几乎明白女性喜欢的位置，  
而即使顶的用力了些，翩浮起的身子仍旧会回到他的怀抱。

这样算是宠爱？

天使侧耳倾听那淫乱的言语和暴行，但作为响应的修女语气却十分的高昂满足，  
几乎癫狂，疯了，全都陷入了疯狂－然后是邪恶的宣泄。

「大人，我、我想要......」

被顶起的身子瘫软却反射的弓起，那样子侧头注视搂着自己腰身的恶魔，  
慷慨发出的渴求得到了响应，Hacker侧身托起了她的大腿，胸前的美好浑圆煽情的挤压在扶手上，  
主仆视线相交、舌吻并加快了腿间的撞击。

「嗯－嗯！ 」

舌尖发烫的缠绕、唇瓣咬合的吸允声，分离的瞬间Hacker强压上了慷慨的背部、抬起单腿，  
随着腹部的绷紧抽动，怀中的女性也抽搐低吟张开了嘴－

惯性还在持续，甚至比一般男性要长的许多，白浊混着爱液形成的泡沫还有抽插行为，  
恶魔的阴茎没有疲軟的迹象、但还是拔出了腔口，大量的精液也顺着分离流出，  
慷慨看着垂流而下的液体，却有些眷恋的摸上了那还沾染在龟头上的残留物。

「...... 我想要大人的孩子。 」  
「再做下去对身体不好喔。 」

像是这对话经历了数次，慷慨只是有些哀戚的蜷缩在Hacker的胸膛中，  
在天使度怒吼前主仆还温存了一会，直到慷慨变的昏昏欲睡，恶魔才短暂抱着她离开椅子。

-

「我是不可能堕落的，绝对...... 不可能...... 即使我看了你们的苟且之事。 」  
「真无趣，你们老大是不是没给你们性器啊？ 」

天使没回复这问题，但Hacker也没亲自验证的念头，搜集性器并不在他的列表里－

慷慨还算是比较特立的花朵...... 只要恶魔愿意她连为别人奉献都能做到，那样慷慨真正无私的爱，  
也能算是偏执的自私，而让他人看花朵的身体，对修女是委屈了些。

于是恶魔抿起嘴，抽出一把匕首、扔到了天使脚边，那反射的冷光划出了不祥的轨迹。

「如果你能做到把双眼挖了，耳朵刺聋了，放你走也可以啦。 」  
「...... 你！ 你会有报应的！ 」

很快便要到夜巡的时间了，恶魔听着耳侧的谩骂，想起被替补满脸阴狠的宽容，  
如果晚上不去找她，那孩子会出事吧，这样的想法一出眼前的天使变的没什么意思了。

而如果天使真的不堕落，Hacker也只好物尽其用－

他给天使留下一抹让人不安的笑意，随后转身离开了房间。


End file.
